fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blessing Magic
Blessing Magic is a style of cosmic White Art that combines the concept of holiness with White Art to create a White Art variant of Enchantment. This combination allows the user to create what is known as pure inner azoth that can be exerted into a medium in order to bless it. This can induce a multitude of positive effects ranging from bringing good luck to even temporary wish granting and much more. As a result of the many godly abilities this magic provides the user mages who use this magic are often called Miracle Workers. Description Blessing Magic is an extremely difficult White Art to use that allows Haruhi to use inner azoth to infuse people, places, objects etc. with benevolents to increase the target's holiness to produce a positive effect. Interestingly the magic is performed in a very similar fashion as Enchantment leading many to believe that Blessing Magic is the White Art variant of the powerful magic known as Enchantment. When using the magic the white mage uses their knowledge of magic to allow them to connect their piece with their magic power to create what is known as Inner Azoth. Inner Azoth is a type of energy that drives a white mage to physical, mental, and spiritual perfection. Otherwise, known as complete enlightenment. Inner Azoth is a white mage's motivation to keep living and their key to achieve complete enlightenment. Once it is created they draw it into their soul and drown it in their pure and righteous ideals to increase its holiness by more than ten divinities to turn their Inner Azoth into pure inner azoth. From here, they exert the pure inner azoth into a medium to dominate its moral and conceptual composition to infuse it with benevolents to create the desired positive effect. These effects can range greatly from bringing good luck to augmenting her own or someone else's positive emotions and much more. Some can even communicate and create a spiritual connection with a deity to give themselves even more abilities although this is quite taking on the user's psyche. Essentially, just like Enchantment Blessing Magic has nearly limitless potential and the only limitation being that it can't produce an evil or malevolent effect. Weaknesses Subspecies Abilities Common Spells *'Inner Tranquility:' Inner Tranquility is a self-blessing spell used to allows the user to regain focus and control. This spell requires a great deal of patience and inner strength. To use the spell the white mage uses their knowledge of magic to allow them to connect their piece with their magic power to create what is known as Inner Azoth. Inner Azoth is a type of energy that drives them to physical, mental, and spiritual perfection. Otherwise, known as complete enlightenment. Inner Azoth is a the white mage's reason for living and their key to achieving complete enlightenment. Once it is created the user draws it into their soul and drowns it in their pure ideals to increase its Holiness by more than ten divinities to turn it into pure inner azoth. They then flood their mind with the pure inner azoth to erase any and all external distractions from their mind. This allows them to augment their ability to focus to the point that they are able to lose themselves in the moment. Not even physical or mental pain can distract them since their ability to focus would have been augmented to the point that they would be oblivious to such things. As a result, the user becomes able to push their body far past its limits as they can ignore the pain that would come from this. *'Blessing of Valor:' While Inner Tranquility erases external distractions the harder spell known as Blessing of Valor erases all internal distractions like doubt to increase the users resolve and unlike Inner Tranquility this blessing can be used on themselves and their allies. To use the spell the user uses their knowledge of magic to allow them to connect their piece with their magic power to create what is known as Inner Azoth. Inner Azoth is a type of energy that drives them to physical, mental, and spiritual perfection. Otherwise, known as complete enlightenment. Inner Azoth is a the white mage's reason for living and their key to achieving complete enlightenment. Once it is created the user draws it into their soul and drowns it in her pure ideals to increase its holiness by more than ten divinities to turn it into pure inner azoth. The user focuses this pure inner azoth to certain areas of their psyche to push to the aside any unneeded or hindering thoughts or other internal distractions. This results in a dramatic increase in their resolve. The accuracy of movements reach nearly godlike levels and their speed receives and even larger boost because of their stronger resolve. On top of increasing their resolve, pushing out all internal distractions will give the user's mental abilities an even larger boost. The white mage's mental abilities are increased so much that they become nearly clairvoyant they seem to become aware of things that should be otherwise impossible. For example, instinctively sense danger, locate hidden beings instantly, or become gain an instant impression of what someone is thinking or feeling. Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:White Art Category:White Arts